The present invention relates generally to lighting techniques. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and device using a plasma lighting device having a small form factor and durability for indoor and more preferably street lamp applications in high crime rate regions or other regions that lead to breakage or damage of convention street lamps. Merely by way of example, the street lamp applications can include various configurations for parking lots, buildings, stadiums, fields, industrial regions, parks, beaches, or water ways, and others.
From the early days, human beings have used a variety of techniques for lighting. Early humans relied on fire to light caves during hours of darkness. Fire often consumed wood for fuel. Wood fuel was soon replaced by candles, which were derived from oils and fats. Candles were then replaced, at least in part by lamps. Certain lamps were fueled by oil or other sources of energy. Gas lamps were popular and still remain important for outdoor activities such as camping. In the late 1800, Thomas Edison, who is one of the greatest inventors of all time, conceived the incandescent lamp, which uses a tungsten filament within a bulb, coupled to a pair of electrodes. Many conventional buildings and homes still use the incandescent lamp, commonly called the Edison bulb. Although highly successful, the Edison bulb consumed much energy and was generally inefficient.
Fluorescent lighting replaced incandescent lamps for certain applications. Fluorescent lamps generally consist of a tube containing a gaseous material, which is coupled to a pair of electrodes. The electrodes are coupled to an electronic ballast, which helps ignite the discharge from the fluorescent lighting. Conventional building structures often use fluorescent lighting, rather than the incandescent counterpart. Fluorescent lighting is much more efficient than incandescent lighting, but often has a higher initial cost.
Conventional lighting and more particularly sodium lamps have been used for outdoor lighting applications. Such outdoor applications include parking lots, streets, stadiums, buildings, and others. Although highly successful, street lamps and in particular sodium lamps are often prone to breakage and damage from mechanical shock. Such mechanical shock may be derived from an automobile crashing into a lamp post or multiple types of vandalism. As an example, street gangs and the like may often damage street lamps using hard objects such as rocks or even bullets shot from a firearm. In certain high crime areas, street lamps are often broken and never replaced since it is difficult to maintain them in working order.
From the above, it is seen that improved techniques for lighting are highly desired.